


Unknown (Yandere x reader)

by yanderemother



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderemother/pseuds/yanderemother
Summary: Kousuke Takuya lives in shadows. He hates attention and social interaction. But will you be able to coax him out?Reiji Akuma has always been in the spotlight. Ever since he was a kid, his parents glorified him. Even when he came out to the entire school in his freshman year, he was adored. He is basically untouchable. Will you be able to reach him?(Y/N) (L/N) {aka you, my lovely reader} is a high school girl just riding by. She doesn't stand out too much, but she still has friends. She is a special girl. It seems like someone noticed.A villain. A hero. A love interest. Looks like our cast is complete.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** So far I don't know how creepy it will get. It will have a relatively slow build up. Trigger warnings will be at the start of chapters.

_Hi! Welcome to my book. Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoy. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to comment. Don't forget to have fun and not anger psychopaths!_

_Also, I am going back and editing a lot. I will put edited when I make changes and finished when the chapter is done._

_Edited! - means I am not completely finished editing_

_Done! - means (mostly) no more changes_

_(6-13-20) - means the date it was written/published_


	2. Here We Go

_"(Y/n)..." You hear a sweet voice croon. "Time for dinner!"_

_You look around at your new surroundings. You appear to be in some kind of attic. The attic is split down the middle by prison bars. The door and windows are on the other side. On your side is a bucket (most likely for execrating), a blanket, and a pillow. There is also a tray with untouched food. You crawl up to the bars and shake them. They won't budge. A noise sends you scurrying back to the wall and the makeshift bed._

_A boy enters the door. He is dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie. His hood is up, hindering your view of his face. All you see are two piercing blue eyes staring back._

_"Princess, are you really going to waste the food I worked so hard to make?" He spoke in a pout. "I thought you loved me."_

_"I could never love you." A voice, seemingly your voice replied. It was weird. You didn't say anything. It just came out._

_"Tsk. I thought you were smarter than that._ _You're lucky I didn't put your friend in there. I don't think he would have tasted good!"_

_He lets out an insane sounding laugh. You turn to see the rotting corpse of a boy above you. He was hung by his throat. You can see the purple skin around his neck from the noose. He must have been up there for a while because his flesh had started to decompose. All of a sudden, he falls directly onto you. Your screams mix with the boy's increasing laughter._

You wake up in a cold sweat and check the clock. 4:15 AM. Your alarm hasn't even woken up yet. You pull your covers up as you check the room for monsters. You think back on your dream and chills run down your spine.

You shiver. Ao3 has ruined your mind. Too creeped out to go back to sleep, you decide to get ready for school. 

It is the first day of hell. Whoops, school. Yay. You are going to be a junior this year. After you get dressed and all that jazz, you make yourself some coffee (or other beverage). After that night, you deserve it. You decide to text your friend. 

Ballsdeep69: U up?

QueenAria: no u

Ballsdeep69: I am not in the mood rn

Ballsdeep69: I just had a really bad dream

QueenAria: Aw honey 

QueenAria: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

QueenAria: Donut shop? 5 mins?

Ballsdeep69: You are the best!

You grab a coat and put your shoes on and head out to the donut shop hurriedly. 

~Meanwhile...~

(Unknown) checked over his shoulder to make sure he was hidden. He was good at hiding, a pro really, but he didn't want anyone to take you away from him. He couldn't imagine a world without seeing you. Hearing your sweet voice. 

He looked at you. Your soft (H/C) locks, your brilliant (E/C) eyes, your cute face. Everything about you made him happy. So happy. You were his drug and he was high. He wished you would acknowledge his presence at school. He wanted to hear you say his name. (Unknown). 

He shivered in anticipation for what's to come. 


	3. The Boy at the Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of pictures that are important to the story so if you want all of those here is the link on Wattpad (aka where I post updates first)  
> Thanks for reading!

Done! (6-13-20)

**A/N - Author's note already. I do apologize. I just want to point out that these pictures are supplied by google unless stated otherwise. Also nothing is meant to offend. Thank you so much for reading!!! 💖**

"(Y/n)!" You hear your best friends chipper voice before you see her standing in all her 5'3" glory. Her brown hair is curled today and she is wearing pink. Like an overload of pink. Her hair is adorned with a pink ribbon. She is wearing a dark pink crop top with a light pink sweater. She even has pink jeans and pink converse. 

"Aria, what's with all the pink?" You ask incredulous to why she would wear something so bright. Though it fits her personality well, she is usually content with looking like a normal person.

"It's the first day, remember? Gotta impress the boys." Aria strikes a pose. "And I see you are trying to impress Mr. Fluffles?"

Mr Fluffles is her hamster. He is really old and losing his sight. You smack her arm, offended. Then you earnestly asked, "Is it really that bad?" You are wearing jeans with a (F/C) hoodie. You are also wearing (F/C) shoes. Your hair is pulled up in a (Favorite Updo). 

"No. It's just B-O-R-I-N-G!" She giggles. 

You go to order your donuts. Correction she orders while you avoid talking by "scoping out the best table to sit at". She already knows what you want. You sit down and wait for her. 

You feel like someone's looking at you. Weird. Must be from one of those yandere stories. Those main characters are all so stupid. Why would you like someone who killed people for you? Why wouldn't you try to fight? They have a knife, grab it. Duh. You look around. The feeling that you are being watched is still there.

You pull out your phone. No messages. Seems like this years is going to be the same as any other.

~Time Skip to History Class~

Mr. Heere was late to class so you got to chat with Aria for a bit. You chose the protagonist seat by the window near the back. You had to take second row from the back because there was already a boy there. He was staring intently at a book on his lap. He had white hair and blue eyes. He looked up and met your eyes. Both of you were instantly flustered. You because you were staring at him for a little too long. Him for who knows why. 

**A/N- This was made by yours truly! ✌**

Mr. Heere entered and took attendance. You learned that the quiet boy behind you was named Kousuke Takuya. But he goes by Takuya because he is from Japan. You glance back at him and meet his eyes. He looks away. 

You know you should probably introduce yourself. Shy people have to stick together. But just not today. You put your head down on your desk and look out the window. Slowly, your eyes shut.

You are jolted awake by Aria hitting the back of your head. "Class is over. Let's go." Turns out, Mr. Heere is the Bob Ross of the school. You know how there is always one teacher who makes you want to fall asleep by there boring voice, yeah, that's Mr. Heere.

You follow Aria out of the classroom. You stop by your lockers to grab lunch. Aria tells you about this boy she met over the summer. As you grow nearer to the lunchroom, you hear a loud commotion. People are shouting and talking. You pass a group of freshman girls gossiping.

"He's so hot!"

"OMG look at him!"

"I would gladly carry his children!"

"Too bad he's gay..."

"Awww! That's too bad..."

"Ew, that's gross! I hate gay people. They are **criminals**. What a waste of men. Gay people go to hell anyways."

"Hey," You interrupt. You don't normally talk to people, but you have a strong sense of justice, right and wrong. "Being gay isn't gross. You can have your opinion, but please keep it to yourself. For example, I don't go out and say, 'I hate girls who gossip because they have no life and nothing better to do'. I might think it. But I don't say it because it is **rude**. Besides, who are you to judge a whole group of people based on a few? Please, just keep your opinion to yourself." 

You grab Aria's arm and hurry past the loud girls. The girl looked absolutely stunned. You guessed she was probably super sheltered based her Gucci. Girls like them always get on your nerves. Then you see him. The center of the noise. Basking in his popularity. You get so caught up in escaping that you don't realize you ran right into him. As you fall to the floor, you have one thought. "****!"


	4. "Gay Queen"

Edited! (6-14-20)

**A/N: Picture is not mine. I did redo his eyes and made the bracelet.**

**Recap: _As you fall to the floor, you have one thought. "****!"_**

He grabs your hand before you hit the ground and helps you up. You get a good look at him. His hair is dyed pink and his eyes are a stunning blue. He looks shocked for a second then lightly smirks at you. As you let go of his hand, you notice a rainbow bracelet around his wrist.

"Girls like you shouldn't use that language." He remarks still smirking. Then he smiles brightly. "I'm Reiji Akuma! But I go by Akuma! What's your name?"

Man, he is like all of the Ouran High School Host _{Simp}_ Club boys combined. His Honey energy, his Tamaki presence, his Mori intimidating-ness, the twins' gay. But I mean he doesn't look that smart.

"My name is (Y/n)." You turn to leave, but he grabs your hand. 

"Wait, (Y/n), was it?" You turn back and nod. "I heard what you said to that girl. Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Uh..." You turn to look at Aria, but she is flirting with one of Akuma's friends. "Sure. Why not?" 

His smile grows. "Yay!" He exclaims as he leads you (read: drags you) over to a table. He sits you down next to him. He talks to you about various things, with you chiming in occasionally.

"(Y/n), what's your favorite anime?"

"(Anime), definitely. What about you?"

"Um, probably Jojo's Bizarre Adventures because them bois do be thicc tho."

"I mean, no lie there."

You talk for a few minutes, then he grows serious. 

"(Y/n), thank you so much for what you said to that girl. I receive so much hate and disgust from people. Actually the whole LGBTQ+ community does. I really appreciate what you did. Would you, maybe, want to be friends? I know it's sudden, but-"

"Sure." You weren't exactly sure why you agreed so quickly. Maybe how when he got serious, he got so vulnerable? Maybe because you saw yourself in him? That doubt of why people would like you. "No, I'd like that."

"Really?" His smile returned. He was gushing emotions and that made you smile, too.

"Of course." He seemed nice so you were willing to give it a try. The bell rang startling both of you. "We should probably get to class."

"What do you have next?" He asked you.

"(Math Course){Example: Algebra 2}." You told him.

"Me too!" He grabbed your arm. "Let's go!"


	5. ǝʌo˥ sıH

Done! (6-14-20)

𝔇𝔢𝔞𝔯 (𝔜/𝔫), ℑ 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔰𝔢. ℑ𝔱 𝔦𝔰 𝔰𝔬 𝔮𝔲𝔞𝔦𝔫𝔱. ℑ 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔦𝔱 𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔣 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔩𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔡 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥. 𝔗𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔟𝔢 𝔞𝔯𝔯𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔢𝔡. 𝔅𝔲𝔱 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔦𝔫 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢.

ℑ 𝔱𝔯𝔲𝔩𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔪𝔶 𝔣𝔞𝔪𝔦𝔩𝔶. 𝔚𝔢𝔩𝔩, 𝔞𝔱 𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔱 𝔪𝔶 𝔪𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔰𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯. 𝔐𝔶 𝔡𝔞𝔡 𝔦𝔰 𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔶 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔦𝔡𝔞𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤, 𝔟𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔡𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔱 𝔥𝔢'𝔡 𝔡𝔬 𝔞𝔫𝔶𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔱𝔬 𝔪𝔢 𝔬𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔶𝔬𝔫𝔢 ℑ 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢 

...ǝɹoɯʎuɐ

𝔅𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔡𝔦𝔤𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔰. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔰𝔬 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔣𝔢𝔠𝔱. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔦𝔠𝔢 𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔰𝔱𝔲𝔣𝔣 𝔤𝔬𝔢𝔰 𝔪𝔦𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔫𝔤. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔦𝔠𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔞𝔪𝔢𝔯𝔞𝔰. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔦𝔠𝔢 𝔪𝔢 𝔰𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔞𝔩 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔱 𝔟𝔢𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲.

ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉ ᵐᵉ

Yₒᵤ dₒₙ'ₜ ₙₒₜᵢcₑ ₘe

ɘm ɘɔiƚoᴎ ƚ'ᴎob uoY

ǝɯ ǝɔıʇou ʇ,uop no⅄

Y̴̳̖̘̎o̶͉̦̠͖̜̩̟͆͊́̿̑͋͒͝ǘ̷̯̜̱̽̎̔̐̾̓ͅ ̷̧͓͋͗̀͑̿̒͆̈́͘͝ḑ̸̭̮̱̙̰͙͕̣͆̀̈̈́̓̑͠ó̶̧̲̣̳̱͇̯̣͊͒͑̽̐n̵̛̻̬̹̤̂͘'̷̛͍̮͕̾̒̊͝͠t̸̯͉̱͕̱̃̒̿̌̿ͅ ̸͕͇̙͚̙̝͚͒̐͊̊̊̎̕͜ͅͅn̵̡̳̳͖̝̱͋̑ͅọ̷̻͐̆͋̓͌́͂̕͜t̸̡̢̩̘̯͍̄̊́͂͆̽̔̚i̶͉͗̆͊̌͝c̶̻̩̺̬͉̭̬͈̬̈͑̀̈̍͒̆̏ë̵́͆̉͒̏̇̆̽̚ͅ ̸̧͚͎̦̰̹̗͔̦̉̅ͅm̸̬̮̻̟͇̪͎̼̬͎̄͌̉̎e̶̳̬̠̊͆̀̈́͛͘͜ͅ

私に気付いてください

**A/n: I rewrote the letter because some of the fonts are hard to read. Also the Japanese may not be correct. I didn't check it.**

Dear (Y/n), I love your house. It is so quaint. I would like it more if you lived with me though. That can be arranged. But all in it's own time.

I truly think you would like my family. Well, at least my mother and sister. My dad is really intimidating, but I doubt he'd do anything to me or anyone I love anymore.

But I digress. You are so perfect. You don't notice when stuff goes missing. You don't notice the cameras. You don't notice me several feet behind you.

You don't notice me.

You don't notice me.

You don't notice me.

You don't notice me.

You don't notice me.

Please notice me.


	6. FRIENDS

Edited! (6-16-20)

**A/N: You may need to loop the video.**

After the final bell rings, you grab your stuff and head out to walk home. You grab out your headphones and play some sweet tunes. 

_*You have 22 notifications*_

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Hey (Y/n)! _  
_

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: How have you been?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Oh

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Are you still mad?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I'm really sorry!

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: (シ_ _)シ

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: (シ_ _)シ

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: (Y/n)?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: OH I forgot to mention why I was texting you

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: You live in ▇▇▇, right?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Because I'm moving there! 

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I'll see you in two days!

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I hope we can still be friends!

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: (Y/n), are you that mad?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I said I was sorry.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Don't make me come get you.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Remember I can make you talk.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Listen here, BITCH.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I've been missing you. You better thank me.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: The new house has a basement, too.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Do you need to go back there?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: (Y/n)!

ballsdeep69: Axel, WTF?

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: OMG, I'm sorry!!!

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I forgot my meds this morning.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: (シ_ _)シ

ballsdeep69: Axel, I told you not to talk to me again

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: But, (Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnn)

ballsdeep69: Axel, stop.

ballsdeep69: Leave me alone or I'll tell my parents to call the cops.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Fine.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: I'll see you soon.

~~~

ballsdeep69: Axel texted me

QueenAria: Is he that one guy?

ballsdeep69: Yeah

QueenAria: Shit

QueenAria: What can I do to help?

ballsdeep69: Sleepover tmr?

QueenAria: Sure!

QueenAria: Can I ask why?

ballsdeep69: He's coming in two days

ballsdeep69: I know he knows where I live

ballsdeep69: He sent me a letter a while ago

QueenAria: Oh my god! Of course you can stay with me!

ballsdeep69: Thanks

QueenAria: No problem!

~~~

(Unknown) POV:

You look worried. You look _terrified_. Who's hurting you? Oh well, he can just hack your phone. No one is allowed to hurt you. 

You are his light in this dark world. No, you **ARE** his world. 

No one can stop his love. Nothing can stop it. Nothing can stop **him**.

You'll see. You'll see.


	7. Past

Edited! (6-17-20)

**A/N: Poem and pictures are not mine. Enjoy the chapter!**

Your childhood wasn't bad. You had some friends. You weren't too lonely. Overall, it was fine.

Adolescence. The time when all insecurities truly set in. You were definitely insecure, but you still kept a positive outlook. Until, your life went to shit.

Three years ago, you had lived in a different city. You were in eighth grade. Aria was just an online friend you had met. You had your own friend group. 

The Nerd: 

Axel Rivera

The Jock:

Ben Fields

The Artist:

Noah Orlando

The Shy One: 

(Y/n) (L/n)

Your group had a great dynamic. Ben was the father figure. He was the most outgoing. He spoke for all of you. He was always scolding you when you made stupid decisions. Always protecting you from bullies and bad people. He may be strict, but he is a big softie to you. You could always come to him with any problems you had. If you were sad for no reason or on your period, he would come over with chocolate and a listening ear. 

Noah was the mother. He was the third most outgoing. Noah was an amazing artist. He was always doodling. Sometimes he skipped class to paint. Most of the time, he hung out with you and drew. You all knew he would rather be in the art room, but he sacrificed that time to hang out with you. He was really sweet. He went through so much as a child and that made him super empathetic.

Axel was the baby. He was the second most outgoing. He was super energetic, bordering on annoying. He was your first friend. You met in seventh grade. You met Noah and Ben the next week and they adopted you guys. You and Axel are still the closest though. Axel was a huge nerd. From games to CPUs, he knew it all. He even built his own computer. He also worked on coding and hacking.

You were the teenager. You were the least outgoing. You were outgoing and talked a lot when it was just them, but with other people, talking was harder. You were super close with Axel. You had been hanging out for a few months when you tried to incorporate someone else into your group. Axel freaked out.

When you introduced Nico to your friends, Ben and Noah were nice enough, but Axel was not having it. He glared at Nico the whole time and didn't speak to him. Afterwords, he pulled Nico away to talk to him. It seemed harmless enough, but Nico never spoke to me again. Axel talked to me the next day.

"(Y/n), I don't like that Nico kid. Don't hang out with him anymore." Axel stated.

"Why?" You asked, incredulous.

"He just rubs me the wrong way." He shrugged.

"But-"

"(Y/n), I said don't hang out with him, okay?!" He interrupted, grabbing your arm tightly.

"O-okay." You stammered. You have never seen Axel act like that before. He was always so easygoing. 

After that he got really possessive, if you were late to lunch or to hang out, he would interrogate you. He even got mad at you if were talking to Ben or Noah alone. You put up with that for two weeks before you started avoiding him. You hid in the bathroom during lunch and for 10 minutes after school so you wouldn't run into him. 

After two days, he cornered you in the girls' bathroom. He was fuming. He grabbed you shoulders and backed you into a wall harshly. You were shaking.

"(Y/n), where have you been?" He growled. You whimpered from fear. "Answer me!"

"Axel, what are you-"

"Have you been avoiding me? That's not very nice, (Y/n)." Well, it's not very nice to smash your best friend against a wall. "I've been so lenient with you. You don't talk to me anymore. What happened? Did you find out? Shit! You did, didn't you?"

"Find out what?" You asked, hesitantly.

"My feelings." You looked confused. "Well, since you don't know, let me tell you officially." Axel got down one knee and snatched your hand. 

"(Y/n), I love you."


	8. Axel

Edited! (6-18-20)

"(Y/n), I love you." Axel says. 

"Uhh." You are shocked. You wouldn't have guessed. The only problem is that you have never seen Axel as anything but a best friend/brother. You say with a somber tone. "Axel-" 

"You don't like me?" He asked, exasperated. "Why don't you like me?!" He pulled away from you and started speaking to himself.

"What did I do wrong? I was nice. I'm not ugly. I didn't kill them. They aren't dead. I didn't kill them!" He started muttering to himself unintelligibly. Meanwhile, you were shaking. Who didn't he kill? He almost killed someone?

You would never had imagined to be in this situation. Whatever situation this was. Your best friend just hit you against a wall, confessed his love to you, and is currently having a mental breakdown. 

Axel is curled up on the ground and rocking back and forth, still muttering. You were concerned for him. What he has just done came out of nowhere. Maybe something happened to him recently.

Axel didn't have the most stable family. All you knew was his mother had committed suicide and his father abused him. He was very adamant about his father never seeing you. Maybe his dad- father, not dad. Maybe his _father_ had done something to him. Any man can be a father, but not all have what it takes to be a dad. You walked over to him slowly and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Axel, are you okay?" You asked, hesitantly. He looked up at you with big eyes. He stopped rocking and just sat and stared at you. It was very unnerving. He suddenly stood up and hugged you. You stiffened. He rubbed his face in your hair. He was a head taller than you. You heard him smell your hair. 

"Axel, please let go of me." You pleaded. You were so creeped out and you didn't know what to do. You weren't prepared for this. He pulled back and gazed into your eyes lovingly.

"You are so perfect. I love you. What can I do to make you love me? Wait." He continued talking while you zoned out. His train of thought was too hard for you to follow. He stopped talking and stared at you. "Do you love me?"

"Axel-"

"Answer the f****** question, (Y/n)!" He screamed at you.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I don't like you." You answered honestly. In books, lying always leads to miscommunication. Miscommunication leads to 50% of the world's problems. His eyes turned dark.

"Then, I'll _make_ you love me."

"Axel, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" He grabbed your hands and held them together behind your back. He shoved you down, pushing your face against the ground. He was holding you hands with his foot and rummaging through his backpack. He started taping your hands together with duct tape. You started protesting loudly.

"Axel, what are you doing? Axel? Axel, stop. Stop!"

"Shut up! Shut up, please." He pleaded. You could hear the strain in his voice. When he finished tying your hands, he flipped you over and taped your mouth shut. "You don't understand, but you will. You'll understand one day."

He dumped out his backpack and put it over your head. He zipped it up around your head, not hurting you, but making it so you can't see anything. He dragged you out of the bathroom. You tried to memorize anything you could to try to find out where you were going and how to get back. 

You went down a flight of stairs onto the first floor. Out a door. There were no steps so it must have been the side door nearest the bathroom. He dragged you to a car in short bursts, ducking and stopping, then sprinting again. He pushed you into the backseat and forced you to lie down. He wasn't as strong as Ben, but he was still stronger than you. You didn't want to anger him so you didn't try to move or sit up.

You drove for 1,347 seconds, so around 22 minutes. Meanwhile, you were counting and trying not to have a panic attack from the lack of air. He stopped the car and went inside for 86 seconds before opening your door. He lightly sat you up and helped you out. He led you to a door and inside. 17 steps to a door with stairs leading down. 10 steps down the stairs. 18 to a 45° angle. He sat you down on a bed. 

He took off the backpack and you took in your surroundings. You were faced towards him so you only saw half of the room. You were on a queen sized bed. Over the headboard was a sign that read FEELINGS. The room was split in half by a curtain. 

He turned your head to face his.

"Promise me you won't scream?" You nodded, wanting the tape off your face. Your hands were still tied. Your shoulders ached from being in that position for about half an hour. "I am going to tell you something you may not like right now, but I expect you to stay silent until I finish. Can you do that?" You nodded and he went on.

"This is your new home. At least for a while. My father should vouch for us if the police go poking around, but we may have to leave." 

"Why-" You started.

"I said to hold your questions 'til the end, didn't I." You nodded. "You were wondering why your here, right?" Another nod. "I love you so much. I love you. I can't express how much. I just- I feel like I'm going to burst open with feelings. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I-" 

"Axel? Are you okay?" You ask, wanting to end the confession. He glanced at you for a second. He was there, but he wasn't _there._ He was physically there, but mentally he was off somewhere else. His eyes cleared and he really looked at you.

"Are you worried about me, princess?" You looked at him like ' _really?_ '. He was back to his old self again. Then he went on. "Want me to show you around?"


	9. Panic

Edited! (6-25-20)

_"Want me to show you around?"_

Axel started with showing you the upstairs. He showed you his bedroom and the bathroom. His bedroom kind of disturbed you. He had stacks of pictures with you and him. He was in the process of covering a wall. You guys took pictures a lot because the group wanted to. He had cut out Ben and Noah from the pictures. What really creeped you was that he had ones that had to have been taken from outside your house. You didn't want to anger him, so you kept your mouth shut and moved on.

Downstairs was the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. You weren't allowed in the living room because there were too many windows. Then he told you to close your eyes again when you were going back to the basement. He had made you do it when you left too.

This time your curiosity got the better of you and you opened your eyes to see, 

You gasped loudly. The more you looked, the harder it was to breathe. You weren't a stranger to panic attacks, but this one was one of the worst you've had. The colors all swirled together in your mind. You could hear your heartbeat and you were shaking uncontrollably. You couldn't really form coherent thoughts. Your knees started to give out. 

" _I can't breathe. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Death. Me. Gone. How? What? I'm gonna die. I don't wanna die_." These thoughts swirled around your head and started to constrict around your neck even further. You were suffocating yourself, but you couldn't do anything to stop it.

Axel started cussing behind you, though you didn't hear. Your senses seemed to have shut off. He pulled you into a hug. Your head was on his chest and he was holding you there. You started counting your breaths. In for 4 seconds. Hold for 7. Out for 8. Repeat. While you were occupied, he walked you to the bedroom across the curtain. 

****

He helped you to sit on the bed. Your hands are still tied, so he doesn't make you lie down. He walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out two shirts, a pair of pants, and boxers. He sets down a black shirts and the boxers next to you. He starts to change so you avert your eyes. You've seen him shirtless before, but this was different. You didn't want him to misinterpret anything. You were probably overthinking.

Your mind started racing about what you had seen in the other room. What was he going to do to you? You felt another attack coming on so you focused on your breathing again. 4. 7. 8. Repeat. Once you had mostly calmed yourself down, you check back in with reality to see that Axel changed you into his shirt and boxers. You grimaced at the thought of him seeing you almost naked. 

"(Y/n)?" Axel asked. He was sitting next to you with a worried look on his face. You made a 'hm?' noise with all the sound you could muster. Your throat was severely dry. He smiled and grabbed your hands. You hadn't noticed that he had retied your hands in the front. He led to to the (right/left) side of the queen sized bed. He helped you lie down and then went to the other side. He lied down and started to cuddle you. You stiffened, but couldn't really do anything about it.

"(Y/n), don't even try to get up while I'm asleep. The door is locked. You can't open it. If you try, I'll know and I'll be angry! ❤ I love you so much!" He went from threatening to sweet in 0.5 seconds. That scared you more than the threats, but you weren't stupid enough to test what he would do to you. 

You were exhausted. As you drifted to sleep, you swear you saw a demon or a man peeking around the curtain with a finger to its lips. 


	10. Present

Edited! (7-3-20)

You and Aria were rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. You were watching dead vines and funny YouTube videos. This was a common sight. Whenever you had flashbacks or nightmares, Aria would always be there. Your parents worked most nights, but made an effort to make you feel safe. They updated your house with several security measures. But your mind wouldn't calm down.

The therapists told you that you had a few symptoms of PTSD. You were lucky enough to only have a few. You had only been kidnapped for around two weeks. Only? Yeah. He would have kept you for much longer if it weren't for-

"(Y/n)?" Aria called. You looked over to her, snapping out of your thoughts. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It's just- I was watching a case where the person had gotten stalked and got a restraining order like I did, but the order doesn't stop someone with no regard for the law. If he kidnapped me, what's to say he would break the order. I-"

"Hon, ssh. You have your parents and me and all that security at your house. Would you like to go there? Will that help?" Aria was going to be a therapist. She had been studying psychology since the sixth grade. She helped others with boy problems and stuff like that until she met you. She had heard what you went through and was very upfront about wanting to be your friend and help you through your situation. 

"No. I want to stay here."

"Do you want to talk or change the subject?"

"Aria, do you think he's changed?"

"Honestly, based on those texts, I don't. Even with medication, you have to find the right kind and right dose. That can take years."

"It's been 3 years. Is that-"

"(Y/n), in my opinion, I would avoid him. Don't talk to him unless you HAVE to. You could end up triggering him."

"Okay. Can we change the subject now?"

"Of course."

~Meanwhile~

Axel was searching for you. He tried to track your phone, but it was powered off. He growled in frustration. He had finally tracked you to your city. His luck wasn't fair. Your 'savior' from last time was dead. Axel was all set. If only he could find you...

~Meanwhile~

(Unknown) was watching him. Watching him look for you. (Unknown) laughed to himself at the other boy's foolishness. The other boy knew nothing compared to him. (Unknown) had been watching you and _craving_ you for months, but he knew better than to act rashly. (Unknown) was content biding his time and sharpening his skills so he can better protect you. 

(Y/n). His (Y/n).


	11. The Man

Edited! (7-3-20)

~Past~

You awoke to a loud noise. A slam of some sort. You rolled over to see an empty space beside you. You started to sit up to look for your plushie until you remembered the events that took place yesterday. 

Your best friend kidnapped you. And you didn't understand why. He said he loved you, so why would he hurt you. He hadn't hurt you too bad physically, but mentally you were confused and hurt and-

Axel entered the room with the biggest smile and a tray of steaming pancakes, totally unaware of your current existential crisis. "Good morning, my love!" It wasn't until you still didn't look up at him that he noticed something was off. "(Y/n)? Honey?" You slowly looked up at him, wondering if he said something. He started again.

"(Y/n)! I made you pancakes! Tadaa!" He lifted the plate with one hand and did jazz hands with the other. You kept staring like 'really?'. He dished out food to both of you. You started eating reluctantly. (You tried to seem reluctant, but you were staving and food is bae so...) After you started nearing the end of your meal, Axel switched from trying to fill the silence to another topic. 

"(Y/n), I got you some really cute dresses!" He walked over to the wardrobe opposite the bed and pulled out two lolita dresses. You scrunched your nose. They might have been kinda cute, but no way in heck were you wearing one of those.

"Axel-" He cut you off. It seemed every time you tried to speak he would cut you off. It seemed like he wanted a mindless body there than his best friend who he claimed to be in love with.

"Pink or purple?" He lifted each dress as he called the color. He repeated than process a few times before you pointed at one.

"(Pink/Purple)." He grinned at your decision.

"Good choice." He set the dress you chose down on the bed and walked over to the other side of the curtain. You heard the door slam shut so you figured it was safe to change. Wrong! But you didn't know that. There were not only one set of eyes on you, but two pairs of eyes.

You finished changing into the dress. You didn't want to change your bra and underwear even though there were some set out that were exactly your size, which kinda creeped you out. Nope. You lied. It totally creeped you out. You opted for white knee highs and matching shoes. #kidnapped #neverlookedbetter

Axel figured it was time to make an 'entrance' so he crept over to the door and knocked. Then he muffled his voice. "(Y/n)? Are you dressed?"

"Yeah." With your reply, he opened the door and shut it again behind him with flourish. He almost made it over to the bed when the door opened again. Axel panicked for a second before his father's voice rang through the room.

"Axel~"


	12. Daddy Issues

(7-4-20)

"Axel~"

You looked past Axel to see a man rounding the curtain. He had dyed blonde hair and an undercut. He looked to be in his late 30s, but still attractive. He walked up to Axel and slung his arm over Axel's shoulder. 

"Is this the famous (Y/n)?" The man asked. Little do you know, the man already knows the answer because he's been **stalking** you since you got there. Axel shrugged the man's arm off his shoulder.

"Why do you care?" You had never seen Axel so cold and disinterested. It was strange.

"Because I'm your father." The man said.

"You killed my mom! You're a **killer**. You're no father!" Axel started shouting at the man. His fists were clenched with pure anger. You just stood there watching.

"I didn't kill her! She killed herself!"

"Liar!"

"I loved her!" The man's voice broke. "I love her."

"You are incapable of love and you know it!"

_Slap!_

Axel fell to the floor. Meanwhile you were backing up towards the door. The man turned to you.

"I'm sorry. I didn't fully introduce myself. My name is Sangwoo. I'm Axel's dad." He stuck out his hand for you to shake. You turned and ran towards the door. 

You had been listening carefully to the key tones that open the door. The tones were set to notes. So 1 = C, 2 = D, 3 = E; and so on.

8888-6354

Those were the first notes of Killing Me Softly. 

The door unlocked.

You ran through and shut the door behind you. 

You heard screaming and yelling from the other side.

But you didn't care.

You were free.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Also should I write a Sangwoo x reader or x OC to explain what happened to the mom? {This offer stands for a month from 7-6-20}**


	13. Past, Present, and Future

(7-7-20)

{Present}

He did it.

He found you.

You were hiding at your friend's house.

He frowned at that thought, but it quickly flipped into a smile.

He had got ridden of the obstacle last time. 

The f*cker that had let you escape him. 

With them dead, what could stop him?

{Past}

You couldn't get the front door open. You ran to the bathroom and locked the door. You heard the pounding steps of Axel and his father. You started rattling the window lock. Axel started shouting.

"(Y/n)! Open this door! Open it! (Y/n)! Open the f*cking door!!" 

He slammed his shoulder into the door. You flinched and the window opened. You got out to see...

that Sangwoo was right there.

And he had a bat.

{Present}

You sat up groggily. Aria was still asleep. You hobbled over to the kitchen to get water. The clock read 3:17 in its block letters. You filled up your drink to find two text messages.

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: Found you!

axel_the_wheel_and_axle: On my way!~

You started panicking. You were about to go wake up Aria when your phone buzzed again. You picked it up.

Unknown: (Y/n), you don't know me, but I want to help you get away from Axel. Don't wake up your friend. Walk to the back of the house and hop the fence. Look to your right. There will be a black car. The driver will tell you, 'Roses grow white'. Get in. 

{Past}

You tried to run, but Sangwoo was faster. He swung the bat and your ankle snapped. You screamed in agony. You fell to the ground. Sangwoo started dragging your crying body back towards the house.

Axel was out the door. He was smiling then looked sad then mad.

Happy. You were coming back.

Sad. You were crying and in pain.

Mad. His father had hurt you.

{Present}

Unknown: Trust me. For your sake. And the sake of your friend. 

Unknown: If you stay there, Axel will kill her to get you. If you run, he will be too busy looking for you.

You started thinking. What should you do???

{Past}

As soon as Sangwoo closed the door, Axel started yelling at him for hurting you. Axel didn't want you to end up like that one homo. Butt or whatever his name was.

Sangwoo ignored the screaming boy and dragged you down to the basement. He made sure your ankle hit every step. You screamed. You were sobbing. Your vision started to go black from the pain. The last thing you saw was Sangwoo with a blue apron and a knife.

{Future}

You sat at the table. You were busy breastfeeding your baby.

You were happy. You had made it through so much. 

Your son looked up at you and smiled a toothless grin.

You smiled back.

Then you felt a hand on your shoulder.

{Present}

Unknown: Axel will be there in 2 minutes.

You decide to...

_A: Wake up Aria_

_B: Trust the Unknown_

**A/N: This is far from over. Don't worry!**


	14. Option A

(7-7-20)

**A/N: Option B will also be released. Don't worry!**

{Present}

You didn't want to chance trusting a random person. You run over to Aria and pray that she'll wake up quickly. You shake her and call her name. She opens her eyes after a few seconds. You say two words and she shoots up and runs to her closet. She grabs a gray backpack and throws a blue one at you.

"(Y/n), put this on and go sit back seat in my car. It's in the garage. Now go, okay?" She yelled the last part at you as she went to go grab something else. You ran to the garage and grabbed the key hanging on the wall by the door you just entered through. You unlocked the car and opened the driver's door and started the car. Then you got out, opened the front door, and climbed in.

Aria burst through the door and jumped through the already open driver's seat door. She threw the backpack onto the passenger seat and closed the door. She pulled out her phone and started tapping on it. You leaned forward to see what she was doing. She had gotten feed from her camera that shows the front door.

You saw a car pull up and a person. Presumably Axel. He walked over toward the door and as soon as he opened it, stepped inside, and closed the door, Aria stepped on the gas. The car crashed through the garage door and you were thrown back. You hit the back of the seats.

"Put your seatbelt on, idiot." Aria said, looking at you through the rear view mirror. You strapped in and turned around to see Axel sprinting out of the house. He stopped for a second in shock before booking it to his car. Aria sped off to who knows where.

"Aria, where are we going?"

"A safe house." Aria said while checking the mirrors. She was a surprisingly good getaway driver.

"How do you know where a safe house is?" You asked, incredulous. Your friend was the epitome of normal. She was popular enough at school. Her parents worked normal 9 to 5 jobs. They were just on a romantic getaway this weekend. 

"Look. Long story short, my boyfriend knows a guy who has an extra house or something."

"You have a boyfriend?" You didn't mean to sound rude. She was gorgeous so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that you told her everything that you had gone through and she didn't care enough to tell you she had a boyfriend. ( **Before I get comments saying that's rude, remember, (Y/n) has a lot going on. Her thought process is quick and not very thought out. So not all of her decisions and thoughts are genius.** )

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you." She said, offhandedly. But you knew she meant it. Aria was a lot of things, but rude wasn't one of them.

"No problem." 

This whole conversation had been happening while Axel was frantically trying to catch up to your car. Aria was slowly gaining distance. I say slowly but both cars were exceeding 45 on a busy street. Aria was weaving in between cars to try and get him off your tail. She spun a 270.

Then we sped off to the safe house with no one following.

The safe house was huge. It was a mansion. No joke. You and Aria went to go inside, but you got stopped by a bodyguard/butler of some.

"Only Miss (L/n) may enter." The man said. He must have been over six feet tall.

"What? Look Aiden said that we were both allowed." Aria told the man. She pulled up a screen on her phone. "I have proof."

"Young Master has changed the agreement. Either you leave or neither of you enter." 

Aria looked at you and you looked back confused. You stared for a few minutes when her phone rang. She put it on speaker phone.

"(🆈/🅽). 🆆🅷🆈 🅳🅸🅳 🆈🅾🆄 🆁🆄🅽 🅵🆁🅾🅼 🅼🅴? 🆆🅷🅴🆁🅴 🅰🆁🅴 🆈🅾🆄!? (🆈/🅽), 🅿🅻🅴🅰🆂🅴. 🅸 🅻🅾🆅🅴 🆈🅾🆄. 🅷🆄🅷, 🆆🅾🆆. 🆈🅾🆄 🆁🅴🅰🅻🅻🆈 🅽🅴🅴🅳 🆃🅾 🆆🅾🆁🅺 🅾🅽 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🆂🅺🅸🅻🅻🆂. 🅸 🅰🅼 🅰🅱🅾🆄🆃 4 🅼🅸🅽🆄🆃🅴🆂 🅰🆆🅰🆈. 🆂🅴🅴 🆈🅾🆄 🆂🅾🅾🅽!"

**(A/N: He ran a hack to the location. If you are on the phone long enough, you can be tracked.)**

Aria and you panicked. You were terrified. Aria looked at you, grabbed your cheeks and kissed you (or kissed on the cheek) **.**

"I like you, (Y/n)." Aria said then ran towards the car. She got in and pulled away, never looking back.

You were frozen for a few moments before the man ushered you inside.

**(A/N: The story will continue from both options. The next chapter should be general, but some sentences/paragraphs will be A/B specific.)**


	15. Option B

(7-7-20)

{Present}

_Unknown: (Y/n), you don't know me, but I want to help you get away from Axel. Don't wake up your friend. Walk to the back of the house and hop the fence. Look to your right. There will be a black car. The driver will tell you, 'Roses grow white'. Get in._

You throw your shoes on and sneak over to the back door. You first double back to grab a conveniently black hoodie. You don't want Aria to get hurt. Axel had done enough damage to you. You ran up to the fence and hopped it. Or tried. It took a few tries. You're only human.

You went over towards your right and saw a black limo with tinted windows. The driver rolled down the window. 

"Are you (Y/n) (L/n)?" The man asked. You nodded. "Roses grow white." You strengthen your resolve and open the door.

It was amazing inside. But amazing or not, you had to be careful. You weren't stupid. You knew how kidnapping worked. But you were desperate. You started to worry. 

As soon as you started driving, Axel saw a girl get in and the car leaving. He knew it was you. He started sprinting after the limo before running back to his car. 

You sat back and started to worry. Did you make the right decision? Will Aria be okay?

You go to check your phone. You have a message from Aria.

QueenAria: (Y/n)!? Are you alright?

(Y/n): I'm fine. I'm on my way to... somewhere.

QueenAria: Shit

_QueenAria is typing..._

Your phone started to ring.

Incoming call...

Aria Parker

You answer.

"Hello?"

Aria answers in a rushed voice. "(Y/n), just in case anything happens, I like you. As more than a friend. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"You like me?" You asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I can't give you an answer to whether or not I like you, but you will always be my best friend."

"Thank you (Y/n)." She started choking out a sob. "Stay safe." You smiled as she hung up. 

You were going to miss her. You didn't even know where you were going. You looked around for some kind of remote thing to open the window thing to the driver. After 30 seconds, you decided to knock on the thing. It slid down a second later.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"To the young master's estate."

"Who's that?"

"I am not authorized to tell you." The window started to roll back up.

You huffed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Your phone rings again. You answer.

"Hello?"

"(🆈/🅽). 🆆🅷🆈 🅳🅸🅳 🆈🅾🆄 🆁🆄🅽 🅵🆁🅾🅼 🅼🅴? 🆆🅷🅴🆁🅴 🅰🆁🅴 🆈🅾🆄!? (🆈/🅽), 🅿🅻🅴🅰🆂🅴. 🅸 🅻🅾🆅🅴 🆈🅾🆄. 🅷🆄🅷, 🆆🅾🆆. 🆈🅾🆄 🆁🅴🅰🅻🅻🆈 🅽🅴🅴🅳 🆃🅾 🆆🅾🆁🅺 🅾🅽 🆈🅾🆄🆁 🆂🅺🅸🅻🅻🆂. 🅸 🅰🅼 🅰🅱🅾🆄🆃 4 🅼🅸🅽🆄🆃🅴🆂 🅰🆆🅰🆈. 🆂🅴🅴 🆈🅾🆄 🆂🅾🅾🅽!"

**(A/N: He ran a hack to the location. If you are on the phone long enough, you can be tracked.)**

You pulled up outside a mansion. The driver opened your door after a few seconds.

"Excuse me? Can I talk to the person who brought me here?" You asked. 

The man continued to walk. You gave up and followed him to the door. He opened it and you stepped inside.

**(A/N: The story will continue from both options. The next chapter should be general, but some sentences/paragraphs will be A/B specific.)**


	16. Young Master

The door swung opened to reveal sparkling white marble. It lined the walls and floor. Even the door screamed RICH. The butler gestured for you to walk in. You did. Your jaw dropped. The artwork and architecture was beautiful. Beautiful was an understatement. It was basically a palace. He pointed up the stairs.

You walked up the stairs, feeling like a princess. I mean, a sorely under dressed princess. You were rocking pajamas and a sweatshirt. You were ogling everything. It was amazing. You got to the top of the stairs and another butler motioned for you to follow him. You followed him, continuing to gaze at the art.

After a while of walking, the butler opened a door. Inside sat a boy. You recognized him immediately. Akuma ran up to you and hugged you.

"Y/n! You're safe! We were so worried." You pulled back to look at his face. He was slightly taller than you. Probably around three or four inches.

"We?" You asked. You looked over his shoulder to see Takuya, the boy from your class. He was standing a few feet back from you guys. He met your eyes, but quickly looked away.

"That's Takuya. He is my stepbrother." Takuya saw both of you looking at him and turned to leave.

"Wait!" You called after the boy. "You're in my History class, right?" He turned and nodded. 

"Yeah." His voice was quiet and almost melodic. He turned back and walked out the door.

"Sorry about him." Akuma started. "He doesn't have the best people skills."

"No problem."

"Would you like to see your room?" 

"My room? You mean I'm staying here?"

"Your parents are out of town, right? So you have to stay somewhere safe."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You probably didn't get much sleep, right?" Akuma said while leading you to your room.

"Not really."

"My room is just down the hall. Same with Takuya's. Call out to us if you need anything. I'm a light sleeper."

"Thanks, Akuma." You opened the door to your room.

It was just incredible. You walked in and turned around in circles, taking in everything. Akuma watched your childlike awe from the doorway. He smirked. 

"There are some nightgowns in the closet over there. The bathroom is to the right." He pointed. "Good night, (Y/n)! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you." You called back. You were distracted by exploring every nook and cranny of your temporary room.

You started to get ready for bed. You changed into a light blue nightgown. The room had it's own personal bathroom. The bathroom had both a shower and bath. You brushed your teeth and your hair. You got ready to sleep. It must have been 3 am.

You tucked yourself in and drifted off to sleep.

~Meanwhile~

(Unknown) was so happy to have you in his house. He was overjoyed to see you sleeping peacefully. You were made perfectly for him. It took all of his self control to not cuddle you. He waited in the shadows. He knew his time would come. He would take care of Axel and the other boy. 

Just you wait.


End file.
